AHH MY WEDDING
by name95349
Summary: Rin and Mato are trying married
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is one shot story i think sooookok**

* * *

"Wow you look beutiful."shiemi said "Thank you."xxxxx said today is the wedding of mato kurio she wore a long white dress "Will Rin like it "mato ask. Izumo said "Ahh cant wait for my wedding with shima." "Sweety you look so cute "Mato mom said Yuu came with saya and Yuomi "AHHH your sooo cute "yomi said "Rin will love it "Yuu said "CUTEEEE MATOKU."SAYA YELLED

"Thank you mom and thanks you guys"Mato said kagari came "Sorry im late but i drought you your flowers" kagari said

Mato smiled and then she went to the bathroom "Rock were are you "Mato said _"you called "_rock said."what are you wearing?"Mato said Rock had a long black dress and her hair was down "oh_ me im getting married with black knight rins otherself."rock said"Wow rock im shock "Mato said "sorry if i cant come you know my wedding to heheh"rock_ said "Rock im happy for you " Mato said rock smiled then disaperd and mato just saw her reflection.

"Umm you guys did you know rock is getting married to?"mato said "WHAT!"all the girls said at the same time."Yup with rin otherself."Mato said everyone awwed at that moment.

* * *

"Ahhh im so nurrvas"Rin said "oh dont worry"bon said "ok ok im ready"rin said _'Rin mato -chan looks so cute you will be ok"_kuro said to rin "Will her parents acept me even if im a demon."rin ask "Yeah they will "Shima said "Hey Rin do you love my sister a lot?"Hiro said "Yeah so much i would do anything for her "Rin said "Where did you have your first kiss." hiro ask."lets see up a hill were there is many sakara trees."Rin said."Thanks "Hiro said

* * *

A door open Satan possesd a man he said""Come on im just want to see the wedding" Rin and Mato eyes widen they shruged .and continued

Rin okumura do you accept Mato to love and deth to have and to hold till sick and death"I do"Rin said

Mato kuroi do youaccept rin to and death to have and to hold till sick and death mato degan to cry "I do"mato said

RIN OKUMURA YOU MAY KISS YOUR BRIDE! Mato and rin were together

**_ OK I GEASE ITS GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS GIVE ME SOME IDEAS TO I WAS GUESING TO HAVE SATAN TO POSES SOMEONES BODY AND SEE RIN AND MATO GET MARRIED_**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

* * *

When to wedding was done everyone went to the party Rin notice Mato looks like she is haveing no fun "Mato is something wrong?"Rin said "Nothing im fine okumura san"mato said "Mato call me Rin._heheh_ Mato Okumura how do think "Rin said "...…I think that sounds nice ."Mato said

* * *

RIN POV

When the party finish i walk to mato and my car a honday as me and Mato go to a motel doing stuff(A\N if you know what i mean no going to discribe)when we finish Mato and I fel asleep i had a dream of when i first met Mato she was a new student at a cooking club she had two small pig tails she has butiful blue eyes until the teacher said "Class this is Mato Kuroi sit next to Rin Okumura he is the one with black hair "Mato nods."Hi im Rin "i say but i also notice she has head phones teacher left a kid yelled "FOOD FIGHT!".Every one begain to throw when i look to my left Mato was gone .I hide not to get dirty when i go unber the table Mato was there hiding with a small cake she was trembling next to her small cake was a fork.I point she nods i take a bite wow its good i give a tumbs up she smiled._End of flash back._

* * *

**MATO POV**

I remember how i met Rin he was in my cooking club he even like the cake i made it was a choclate cake with a blue cream a round it Rin ate it he gave me a tumbes up and i smiled

* * *

**THERE WILL BE MORE**

**MATO:UUHHH I MARRY RIN**

**RIN:WHAT I MARRY HER!**

**ME:SUCK IT UP THIS IS FAN FICTION ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI HI HI THERE **

* * *

6 munths later as i jump on my bed i kiss matos belly how many mouths i ask "6 rin ku what do you what to name it i would like if it was a girl Stella what about you rin what if its a boy."Mato said "Shiro like my dad" I said she nods with a smile i kiss her in the cheeks "Ill make breakfast" i said

* * *

**3 mounths larter**

**Mato kourio gave birth to 2 healthy twins one doy and one girl** Shiro and Stella both were identical twins but one problem the twins were born with the blue flames the girl and boy were born with a tail and poity ears and fangs Mato samiles she passout "Mato Mato "Rin said "Dont worry this happens to wemen she just tired."The docter said rin nods and kisses matos mato woke up all the exorcist and matos friends were there

She looks around "What happen and who are those two babys "Mato ask "Thats Shiro and thats Stella" Rin said "There our kids"Rin said mato smile when the two babys mato was holding one baby stella smiled everyone was awed at that moment she snugle one of the babys everone broght gifts for the babys thanks you guys mato said matos parents came and saw the babys and hiro came "im an uncle"Hiro said with a grin "There cute "Matos mom said "Whats there name mato "matos dad said

"Shiro and Stella mum dad how do you think"mato said its perfact matos parents said

* * *

**i will continue**


End file.
